The present invention refers to direct current electromotors, in particular direct current electromotors having small dimensions, comprising a collector plate attached to a shaft, a plurality of collector wires held by the collector plate and accumulated to a collector sleeve, and a capacitor disk also arranged in the region of the collector plate, the contact pads of which each are in an electrical connection to at least one associated collector wire in a respective coordination.
Direct current electromotors of that kind having capacitor disks are used where a prolongation of the motor life is assumed, since the use of the capacitor disk leads to less formation of sparks at the collector. Capacitor disks of that kind (e.g. CLL disks) are mostly made of a special ceramic material and comprise suitable contact pads. In the formerly used constructions, the collector plate was put from the front onto the collector plate and a connection was enabled by a separate wiring between the collector wires and the contact pads of the capacitor disk. In a further embodiment of the prior art, it is provided that the capacitor disk was set onto the rear side of the collector plate and that the capacitor disk has star-shaped connection wires, which were bent forwardly over the outer circumference of the collector plate so that they were brought into contact with the collector wires.
A decisive disadvantage of this construction is amongst others that it is not suitable for use in motors having a diameter smaller than 15 mm because of the space required. Moreover, the joining technique between collector wires and capacitor disk requires much effort so that there was an endeavor to simplify the connection.